


Officer Lena Adams Foster

by hyAdamsFoster



Series: In Between - Stef and Lena's Missing Scenes [11]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: F/F, adamsfoster, stef x lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyAdamsFoster/pseuds/hyAdamsFoster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happened during episode 4x10, after Lena took out the handcuffs. Special thanks to @calzonafan2014 for kicking around ideas with me and giving me 2 very clever ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Officer Lena Adams Foster

Putting on the uniform had been both a very impulsive sudden choice and the most deliberately planned seduction of Lena’s life. Ever since she’d met the dashing young cop, Lena had been fascinated by Stef’s uniform.  At first, she’d had a deep desire to see the intriguing mom in uniform. Having learned she was a police officer, it was all Lena could think about. After spending countless months watching her come and go in that uniform, the impulse had changed to taking it off. Lena had dreamt of peeling off Stef, enjoying the feel of the rough fabric as she revealed the woman underneath the uniform. Then after years of living with the woman, Lena had developed a desire to wear it. Stef was a bit formal about her uniforms. She kept them orderly and neat in the closet and hated even the appearance of a wrinkle. Lena tended to stay away.

Ten years after meeting her, Stef was on the verge of getting rid of the uniform forever. Lena figured it was now or never. She hadn’t started off her day thinking, ‘this is the day I’ll finally put it on.’ Yet, Lena was nothing if not advantageous. This was an opportunity she would not pass up. When she’d pictured wearing it, she thought she’d do a whole strip tease routine for Stef. However, her mother in law had beaten her to the punch. Even though Stef did not participate in the scandalous birthday display, Lena had felt like they had taken her thunder. She certainly didn’t think she could compare to professionals. So she made a quick decision, the handcuffs and just the top.

Lena hoped that Stef was in the mood for a little kink. It’s not that they were perfectly vanilla, it’s just that Stef had to be pushed to get a little more adventurous. The one and only time they’d tried cuffs, it had been Stef trying to cuff her in a hotel room and it had descended into one silly laugh fest. They couldn’t anchor them to the bed and it had just descended into ridiculousness after that. Lena was very aware that they could not use them on their bed either, so she’d either just use them for visual effect or figure something out. So, she’d stripped, leaving herself with just her brown tank top on. She looked at her panties and felt she needed a bit more pep. Luckily she knew where to find the right pair for the occasion. She slipped them off and finished it off with the Uniform shirt. As it was on the larger side, Lena felt it worked better unbuttoned. Once the outfit was complete, Lena felt a change in herself. She felt confident, much like the way she’d felt when she put on her 70s outfit for her 40th birthday. Maybe she was a costume girl. The outfit sure made her feel more confident, she felt like the person she was trying to portray. Yet, it was more than that, she felt sexually adventurous and in control.

Lena was not reticent about her sexuality and had never felt shy about it. It was just that she’d always felt more comfortable with topping from the bottom as it were. She’d use her femininity and her ability to seduce. As an experienced Lesbian, Lena knew that you brought different energies to different relationships. She’d also been in a relationship with Stef for a long time and knew their energies changed over time. It wasn’t always one thing or the other. It’s that flexibility that had led to their frequent games to see who would top first. Tonight, after Lena put on that shirt, there was no doubt in her mind about who would be on top tonight. With that thought, she made her intentions clear in an effort to stop whatever Stef had been babbling about for a couple of minutes. “Never?” She questioned, revealing her outfit at the frame of the entryway.

Stef was rarely speechless, but when she looked up from her magazine, she immediately forgot at which number of the most beautiful women she’d been looking at. Before her eyes, stood the number one looking woman, Lena Adams Foster. With one intense gaze, Lena had silenced Stef. Lena standing there, in nothing but Stef’s uniform and a pair of sexy underwear, was enough to snap Stef’s brain out its every day anxiety. Stef playfully then took the time to check out her wife, who was standing with clear intent and a pair of Stef’s very own handcuffs in her hand.

“Oh my,” slipped from Stef’s slips as she took sight of the entire look.

Lena didn’t seem impressed by her compliment, “You have the right to remain silent.”

For some reason, Stef felt defiant, “Do I?” She cracked with a smile.

Still, Lena was having none of it, “Mm-hmm.” She was stone faced refusing to give in to Stef’s playfulness.

It was in that very moment that Stef really noticed how serious Lena was, she walked up to the bed with purpose, and confidently climbed on to the bed, walked on her knees and straddled her in seconds. For a brief moment in time, all Stef could see was Lena’s crotch in those hot red panties. She felt surprised, amused and a little bit scared as Lena trapped her against her own bed. She decided to go with it, as the overwhelming feeling suddenly became arousal and murmured an, “Ok.” She sat up and let her hands get lost on Lena’s back.

They kissed passionately with an urgency neither had felt in long time. This wasn’t an affirmation of their commitment. This wasn’t born from making up after a particularly hurtful exchange. This was them, fucking, for no other reason than they wanted to. They were turned on and wanted to please the other. Stef brought her hands down to touch Lena’s thighs, she stroked them while the woman above her held her tightly, slipping her tongue deeply into her mouth. Stef could feel the heat coming off Lena’s pussy, burning into her own groin.

“You look so hot in my shirt,” Stef spoke between kisses.

Suddenly Lena stopped and reprimanded, “I thought you agreed to stay silent.”

Stef was confused at first, “Yeah, I guess I did.”

“No, I don’t think you understood. You’re going to have to be punished.”

Aroused and confused, Stef wondered what Lena meant. They hadn’t ventured too deeply into this kind of territory and then the roles were usually reversed. She watched Lena reached into her shirt’s pocket and saw that Lena had stashed a very special surprise in there. She took out the cuff keys. Having dropped the handcuffs earlier when she’d straddled Stef, Lena now reached for them with one hand, holding the keys with the other.

“Um, Lena, what are you…”

Stef was interrupted before she could even finish the thought, “Stefanie Marie Adams Foster, you’re not very good at following directions.” Lena took Stef’s hands, knowing full well she couldn’t cuff her to the bed and decided to cuff her hands together instead. “If you aren’t going to be quiet, I’m gonna to need you to at least keep still.”

Opening her mouth to object, Stef suddenly realized how much she wanted Lena to cuff her. She needed Lena to make her forget all her worries and take her decision making power away. She just needed to feel. And Lena grinding above her at this very moment was driving her to the most perfect distraction. She obediently looked up to Lena, and silently acquiesced power with a silent question, ‘What now?’

Lena was perceptive and could tell Stef was finally catching on. “You finally read to listen?”

Stef nodded her consent and Lena was quick to continue.

“Take off your shirt.” Lena knew that it would be hard to remove once she cuffed Stef.

 Stef raised her eyebrows but quickly shed the offending material.

“Put your hands in front of you,” Lena commanded. Stef quickly complied and watch as amateur hands incapacitated hers, using her own tools. She did note that Lena was careful not to squeeze too hard. Early on, both of them had expressed a limited tolerance for pain.

“Good girl.” Lena noted as Stef was now in full compliance.  Lena realized how much it was turning her on to be in control. Stef was so willful and independent, it was amazing to watch her, ready to do anything for Lena. Stef in turn was feeling just as pleased. She didn’t want to think, she needed to just follow directions and Lena was suddenly being spontaneous and direct. There were times when Stef felt like Lena was looking at all points of view, and tonight she only seemed to have one, and it was Stef herself.

Lena sat back and watched Stef, half naked and completely vulnerable. Lena ran her hands from Stef’s strong shoulders down to her firm toned arms and down to the cuffs. There was great contrast between the warmth of her skin and the cold of the metal. She then ran her hands up between her arms and admired the mastery of Stef’s surgeon. She had breasts now, and she could tell Stef was loving being able to wear the things she used to wear without a care. Lena almost teared up at how far Stef had come. She was trusting her with everything, even her self-esteem in the face of her marred body. In return, Lena decided to admire the one amazing thing that had come out of this ordeal, Stef’s haircut. Lena didn’t think Stef understood how hot this new confident look was. Stef being exactly who she wanted to be was an incredible turn on for Lena. It was still relatively new for them and she loved playing with the hair. In the weeks since the haircut, Stef had trimmed it a few times, each time, the hair got shorter and shorter, it was evident she was now using clippers on the back. As a result, there was  soft fuzz on the back of her head, and Lena reveled in running her fingers through the soft hair. Stef responded as she always did, with slight tremors. She was extremely sensitive, especially to the way Lena ran her fingers through her hair.

“You like that, do you?” For a reply, Stef closed her eyes in pleasure, showing Lena exactly what she was doing to her.

“Raise your hands above your head.” Stef quickly complied. Lena quickly stood up and pulled the cover away from Stef’s body. She wanted her naked. She then pulled off her pants. She thought about taking off her own clothes, needing to feel all of Stef with every inch of her skin, but she was having too much fun wearing the uniform. She’d settle for the next best thing.

Stef watched as Lena took off the police shirt, then the brown tank that fit her body so nicely. Finally, the panties came off, leaving her beautiful wife, naked, her smooth recently lotioned skin glistening. She watched in surprise as Lena put the uniform shirt right back on, not bothering to button it.

“You thought, Officer Lena was done, didn’t you?” Lena reasoned.

Stef nodded again, pleased with Lena taking such control.

Lena didn’t like Stef’s amusement, though, “Wipe that smile off your face, Stef. I’m still in charge here.” Stef opened her eyes obediently and Lena rewarded her, “I’m going to give you permission to speak. I want you to answer with ‘Yes, mam and No, mam.’ Do you understand?”

Stef nodded, but then remembered, “Yes, mam.”

Lena went back to straddling Stef, and bent down and kiss her, her cuffed hands between their bodies. Lena controlled the strength of their embrace and the intensity of their kiss, as she stuck her tongue inside her wife, needing to feel wetness in her mouth. “You taste so good.” Lena leaned back on her ankles and stroked Stef’s thighs. “I could do anything with you, what shall I do?” Lena pondered briefly before making a decision, not wanting to seem at all unsure.

“I’m gonna go down on you, but I don’t want you to make any noises. I know how you get, but I’m gonna need you to stay quiet.” Lena bent down, Stef’s hands were still above her head. Lena spread her legs apart, and could see her wife was already wet. It was a bit unusual for Stef to get aroused that quickly, but Lena had known the stunt was very effective the second the magazine went flying to the side.

Lena touched the moisture with her fingers, “I like it when my woman is very appreciative and receptive.” Stef shivered at both the touch and the word woman. Lena knew exactly what she was doing.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Lena asked. When Stef merely nodded, Lena asked again, “I said, are you enjoying yourself?”

This time, Stef remembered, “Yes, mam.”

Lena pushed her finger inside and felt Stef jolt with pleasure. “I can see you’re ready for me, I can see you like what I’m doing.” Lena moved in and out of Stef a few times before remembering what she’d set out to do. She stuck her tongue out and began licking very lightly. Stef was now swollen and Lena could feel the engorged lips beneath her tongue. With feather like strokes, she tasted Stef and waited, waited for Stef to react. Stef was writhing beneath her trying to push herself into Lena. Lena was a step ahead each time and pulled back the pressure, increasing her wife’s frustration.

Lena left her bottom lip lightly resting on Stef’s clit while she asked, “Do you want me to lick you harder?”

Stef looked down, completely frustrated, “Yes, mam.” Stef grew wetter and her clit grew stiffer with Lena’s tender attention. Lena pulled back and knew that just blowing on Stef’s clit would get a reaction. What Lena didn’t expect was for Stef to suddenly bring down her cuffed hands and push Lena’s head down. Lena was momentarily distracted, incredibly turned on by Stef’s need. She acquiesced and sucked Stef hard before remembering her mission.

“Oh you naughty girl,” Lena snapped before quickly pulling back. “You’re gonna come when I want you to.” Lena shook her head. “And how I want you to.” Stef looked up pleadingly, but as punishment, Lena would not give her exactly what she wanted. She knew Stef was seeking contact desperately, so she pulled her hands back above her head again and laid completely on top of her, the trough fabric of the police uniform between them. Stef had never felt the rough metal of her badge against her bare skin.

With one hand holding Stef’s hands above her head, Lena reached between their bodies with her other hand. Lena’s fingers were immediately coated with Stef. She was sliding all over Stef’s lower lips and clitoris. She used two fingers together to finally find purchase on Stef and began rubbing the hard nub. “You’re so hot Stef.” Lena buried herself in Stef’s neck, licking and sucking at the edge of her hairline. Stef tried to keep her hands above her, not daring to defy Lena, needing to come. She was trying desperately to stay quiet but the pleasure was building quickly. She knew it would only take a few more strokes, and was grateful when Lena could sense it as well and returned to kiss her. Right before her climax, Lena kissed her deeply and Stef was able to moan into her while the weight of Lena kept her mostly in place as her body shook with her desire.

Lena kept kissing her, letting her come down from her orgasm. She finally pulled away and looked at Stef, and could read the question in her eyes, could she speak yet? “Not yet, honey. I need to get off and you’re gonna help me.” Stef expected Lena to reach for the key and let her off the cuffs. Instead, Lena got off Stef, brought her cuffed hands down below her waist. Before Stef could react, Lena began to straddle her in a way that echoed her first earlier straddle. This time, Stef got a full shot of naked Lena, who looked as wet as she herself felt.

“Scoot down a little,” Lena commanded and suddenly Stef knew what was happening.

On her knees, Lena climbed up the bed to align her body with Stef’s face. “Keep your hands to yourself, do you understand?”

“Yes, mam,” were the last words Stef spoke before Lena came down on top of her, shushing her with her pussy.

“Oh yeah,” Lena moaned as Stef quickly began to lick Lena furiously. Lena struggled to stay off Stef, while Stef used only her mouth to pleasure Lena. She was used to having a bit more control in this position. Without her hands, Lena was pretty much riding her, using her. Lena was pushing down when she needed more pressure and pulling away when she wanted Stef to slow down. Keeping her promise not to use her hands, Stef soon realized that she could reach her own clit. Her hands connected together, she used her middle fingers and began rubbing herself hard, feeling like a second orgasm was a distinct possibility.  Meanwhile, Lena continued to push herself hard against Stef’s tongue. Moisture was dripping down Stef’s chin, as Lena got closer to her release. Stef was beginning to struggle to breathe, but was committed to lick and suck till Lena came hard.

Stef was frantically rubbing her pussy, her hands were beginning to hurt from the effort and the pulling of the handcuffs. With a mouth full of Lena, she opened her eyes and saw the vision of Lena, her caramel smooth skin glistening with her effort. The shirt was still open and Lena was pinching both nipples with her hands. Lena was riding her, without a care in the world, taking her pleasure, completely in control. The thought was enough to push Stef right over the edge, and she groaned which forced Lena to look down and see the pleasure on her wife’s face. Immediately, Lena tipped over into bliss, coming in gasps, also keeping herself quiet. She climbed off Stef who took a huge gulp of air, finally free to breathe properly.

“Lena, baby, that was so hot. Come here,” Stef couldn’t contain herself any longer.

Lena took off the uniform, and laid down beside her naked wife. She used the shirt, to wipe down her sweat and then Stef’s face. “I love you so much,” she spoke as she wiped Stef down.

“I love you too, sweetheart. I don’t know where Officer Lena came from, but I sure loved this side of you,” Stef was very much turned on by this dominant side of her wife.

“The uniform brought it out I think, but there’s no reason we can’t bring her out to play once in a while,” Lena teased.

With a sigh, Stef brought her hands up, “OK, then Officer, time to get rid of these I think.”

Lena tried to remember what had happened to the keys. They were in her hand one minute and the next. Stef read the panic quickly, “Lena, where are the keys?”

Lena began rummaging through the covers, but didn’t immediately find them. She got up quickly and stared looking on the floor. “They didn’t walk out of the room, they have to be here.”

Stef grew impatient quickly, “I cannot call up anyone at work with this problem. I cannot Lena.”

This stopped Lena on her tracks, “Calm down. We will find them, in the meantime. I think you need to relax again.”

“Lena…” Stef complained weekly.

“Relax honey, I just want to kiss you. It will be ok,” Lena whispered, gently laying down next to Stef.

With Lena beside her again, Stef began to relax, leaning into the loving kisses. Before she realized it, Lena had inserted the small key into the slot and let her out of the cuffs. “Oh, you had me going.” Stef playfully slapped Lena’s side.

In response, Lena just held Stef tenderly, helping her momentarily forget every worry she had. For a while.


End file.
